fandomofmermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Melody Perfect Pitch
Mermaid Melody Perfect Pitch is a fan series made by CureKanade. The theme is Sea Plants. Plot Mermaid Melody Perfect Pitch Episodes In the Coral Reef lived a kingdom called Coral Reef Kingdom, but right now Coral Reef Kingdom wasn't in good hands at the moment. The antagonist Dark Reflection was attacking the kingdom and trying to kidnap the Princess. But Coral, the princess of Coral Reef Kingdom had escaped the invasion without telling anyone and was sitting on a rock combing her beautiful long blonde hair. Beside her was Shell, the kingdom's pet who escaped the invasion with Coral. Together Coral, with the help of Shell, turned into a human and started a nice calm human life. Characters Mermaids Coral Umikaze/Coral Pearl Voice- Coral Umikaze is the main character of the series and has a beautiful singing voice. She swims away from the invasion of her kingdom and starts her life as a human. She falls in love with a boy in her class named Shin but knows mermaids can't love humans and avoids him. She is a very responsible mermaid and follows the rules very seriously on land and trys to stop Aoi from doing something reckless. She is Aoi's best friend. Aoi Fujimoto/Wave Pearl Voice- Aoi Fujimoto is one of the main characters and has a lovely voice. She finds Coral on land in episode 2 and asks her why she is there and happily enrolls into the school. She falls in love with a boy named Kotaro and goes on a date with him and gets pissed off whenever Coral gets in her way when she is about to kiss Kotaro. She is not responsible and breaks the No.1 rule for mermaids and has Coral watching her back all the time. She is Coral's best friend. Midori Caramiaru/Seaweed Pearl Voice- Midori appears in episode 10 because her kingdom was attacked and had to make a swim for it. She was upset and hated life up on land and needed Coral and Aoi's help to fit in. She doesn't have any love interests in humans and is the only one not to love a human, she loves a merman called Ken. She helps Coral to look after Aoi and loves running around on legs and is a fast runner. She becomes friends with Coral and Aoi and later on Kaze. Kaze Nakawaka/Urchin Pearl Voice- Kaze appears in episode 25 and her kingdom was invaded before Coral's. She lived in Midori's kingdom until it got invaded and swam for land which was her last hope. She loves humans and loves a 18 year old boy who is the music teacher at school called Kenta or Murakase-sensei but she called calls him Kenta-chan. She trys to make Coral love Shin with the help of Aoi and they finally have to use Plan F in episode 37 which is tell Shin to ask her out. She becomes friends with Coral and Aoi in episode 26 and was happy to see that Midori was okay. Mascots Shell- The kingdom pet of Coral Reef Kingdom. Umi- The kingdom pet of Waves Kingdom. Dark Reflection King Raptor- Magma- Volt- Gole- Others Shin Takazawa- Coral's crush. He has a crush on Coral and tries to talk to her but she avoids him for some reason which leaves him to worry. His best friend Kotaro says she loves him~ in a flirty voice. Kotaro Arukuai- Aoi's crush. He starts dating her in episode 12 and is get irritated when Coral drags Aoi away from him when they were just about to kiss. He teases his friend Shin alot about Coral. Ken- The merman of Midori's dream. He is 16 years old and is seen looking for Midori in some episodes. He gets kidnapped by Dark Reflection and is used as a bate for Midori. Murakasw Kenta- A teacher at the mermaids school and Kaze's love interest. He falls in love with Kaze in episode 42 and goes on a date with her. Locations Umi Restuarant - Items Songs Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Series